Conventional breathing assistance systems typically include a gas delivery system, a patient interface to deliver gas to one or more breathing passages of the patient, and a connection system between the gas delivery system and the patient interface. such breathing assistance systems may be used, e.g., for mechanical ventilation of a patient's lungs and/or treatment of an apnea or other medical condition.
Calibration and operation of such breathing assistance systems may depend on the physical characteristics (e.g., geometric dimensions) of the various system components, vital statistics of the patient, atmospheric conditions in the treatment area and/or any other relevant parameters. Traditional implementation may include programming by a technician or other personnel and/or may include dedicated system components which are preset to interface with a limited number of alternative components.
Typically, a patient interface includes a patient end configured for insertion into or otherwise interfacing with one or more breathing passageways of a patient and a connection end configured for receiving gas communicated by a gas delivery apparatus and delivering gas to the patient. One example of a patient interface is an endotracheal tube including a tube portion and an inflatable cuff coupled to the tube portion. The inflatable cuff may provide a seal against escaping gas after the tube is inserted into a patient's breathing passageway, such as through a tracheostomy, nose and/or mouth. Another example of a patient interface is a mask sealed to the patient's mouth and/or nose.